deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Mistertrouble189's first talk page archive. This page is locked and cannot be edited. If you need to respond to/continue one of these messages, please do so on his talk page. This archive has messages from the start of his membership here at the wiki (April 29, 2009) through June 17, 2010. Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jo Slade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikiar (Talk) 03:40, 29 April 2009 CTYD Ah, I envy you. I really want to buy Chop Till You Drop, but I'm a bit short on funds now --Spindizzy 08:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Survivor Chart Could you include a column for whether or not a survivor appears in the Wii version? Wikiar 04:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm This probably isn't the answer you wanted >,< but... I have no idea. Maybe you could change the background colors to go with the font? or you could try asking Wagnike2. I think he'd know. - Ash Crimson 21:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, do you mind waiting until tomorrow for me to fix it? I can't really explain it but I can fix it. I'm gonna rebuild the chart so that it works the same way the achievement one does.. it will look nearly identical to the one you've been working on. - Ash Crimson 21:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Since Ash Crimson is going to re-do this tomorrow, I'll let that be the answer, but if she can't get it to work after tomorrow just let me know and I'll try to figure something out for you. :-) - Wagnike2 22:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's an example of what it'll look like: Over Here! - Ash Crimson 22:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! have a question though...do you have the survivors in a certain order? or are they just kinda randomly placed on the chart? - Ash Crimson 00:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, I never noticed that. That's fine. I'll keep it like that! - Ash Crimson 00:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know it's done. - Ash Crimson 01:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : You should add the new chart to your page and edit that one.. I'm never going near that chart again -_- It was so tedious. lol - Ash Crimson 02:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You really think you're gonna get an answer from someone who hasn't edited in a year? - Not Signed in Crimson I didn't see your last message because I wasn't logged in. >,< Yeah, I fixed that.. that kinda bugged me. =/ Anyways.. it was no trouble. - Ash Crimson 06:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Weren't you going to start editing the new chart? It'd probably be a lot easier to just keep editing the new one.. instead of editing the old one and copying stuff over to the new one. If you're going to start a DR2 survivor chart you might as well start with the template for the new chart. If you don't get how the new chart works.. this is what the code should look like. The top part ( the one with class="C3") is the heading. Always keep it at the top of the chart. You only need to put add it once. The second part is where the characters will go. To change the colors (for survivor, psycopath, and victim) this is what you need to know. C1 = survivor C2 = Victim C4 = Psychopath just change !class=" " so that the code corresponds to the type of character. Sorry if this was hard to follow.. - Ash Crimson 01:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Edit- If that guide was not good enough (probably wasn't) you can just look here and view how the code works. - Ash Crimson 01:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I had to add some code to the common.css to get the colors to work =] just type C5 as the class instead of C1. The images you uploaded were fine ;] - Ash Crimson 04:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome! =D I haven't played LfD yet. I might try it eventually though. - Ash Crimson 20:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) One last thing to tell you about.. When you upload an image, you have to categorize it. To do this type Category:Dead Rising Character Images into the summary box. This is just an example.. other image categories can be found here (the guide is kinda poorly written.. sorry) The category names are case sensitive. - Ash Crimson 02:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes --Frank-West 19:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Blog? Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about Zombie Dogs, would you like to check it out? --MagcargoMan 07:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) We need your help We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) My Sims Wow! your wiki looks fantastic =] I really like that tabs thing you mentioned. You mind if I try and implement it somewhere on this wiki? - Ash Crimson 23:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =] Honest, your wiki makes me wanna try a My Sims game, but my Wii's disc drive is messed up =[ - Ash Crimson 23:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : I don't have a problem with you uloading larger character images.. but if you do, add them to a gallery instead of the infoboxes. If the majority of the site's character pages didn't already have the notebook pictures in the infobox I wouldn't mind you putting larger images there.. but they do so I guess we should just try and keep the pages consistent. Psychopath pages are kind a different story.. they're more important so a larger pic for them is fine. Cool! I'll look out for it! .. I hope Petal is in it =) She looks cool. - Ash Crimson 05:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) hey hey hey check out my blog on survivor mode :3 ish epicly awsome all the awsome peoples check it out are you awesome...THEN COMMENT BEACH :D Willamette Incident Your Willamette Incident story is awesome. I like the way you wrote it in a first person perspective, and I think it's really cool. Keep up the good work and good edits! Frank-West 14:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. --MagcargoMan 03:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Tabs Y'know the way you can section off a specific part of n article at your wiki? That doesn't work (for some reason) here despite the fact that I copied the template directly from your wiki. I think I need to add stuff to the Common.css and .Js but i still can't get it to work right. - Ash Crimson 00:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that part works.. but I only want a certain part of each article to show up under the tab. You guys (mySims) can do that.. but I can't. Don't know why. - Ash Crimson 00:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi have you ever checked out my blogs well.. you should --LOLs :B 03:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Heys It's DEATH. Nice username btw. Just wanted to say hi and tell you to make kickass edits. lawl. Talk on my page if you want. BTW: You gettin DR2 if you can? And now, four squiggies. Deathsculler 04:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Blog Updated! Hi, added the effects of Mixed Drinks. Plus, new achievement: Good Boy! --MagcargoMan 06:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :O well...your the first person to ever say that...i hope your happy...You hurt my feelins :< Confusion? You said on Karensarahrocks' talk page something about 'I'm not interesting in your blogs, they're too confusing'. We're you refering to her blog or mine? Even though it's her talk page, your comment was posted right after mine, leading me to think this. P.S.: I get that you don't want to comment on my blog (even though it was improved massively), but since you've commented on it at least once, I'm okay with that. Sorry if I have been bothering you. --MagcargoMan 01:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) My new blog idea (coming soon). I have a new blog idea! But I need to wait until they release ''Dead Rising 2 ''to make it (because I need to know the weapons in it). I'll tell you went I make it. Clue: It's a store. --MagcargoMan 01:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Question.. why did you start using the old chart for DR2 survivors again? - Ash Crimson 02:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I'm (probably) gonna add the rest of the survivors to the main chart tomorrow. - Ash Crimson 02:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: It feels like a riot today. I kinda started it though. I think Karen is kidding. And no, I am not a girl. why'd you think that? it's the username, right? - Ash Crimson 03:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I don't remember saying that. =D About KSR, if that's what works.. good. =j - Ash Crimson 03:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) O.O so i have a messy blog huh, well your awfully rude, you gorilla that's your new name from now on Gorilla, and if you ain't got anything nice to say(note your opinions) dont say it at all. Cheers!*rolls eyes*LOLs :B 03:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :''Please ignore the little girl's comments above as she is an immature user -_-'' WOAH THERE Please stop! Don't let this argument with KSR gt out of hand! It happened to me once and it would just be better if you both try and resolve things! KSR, insults were mean, and Mistertrouble was only stating his mind. You could have nicely said that it was rude and asked for an apology. Please stop fighting... Both of you. We can't lose two good editors just because they got in an argument. Frank-West 03:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, thank God. If you ignore her then it'll probably blow over eventually, and if anything gets out of hand, like if she changed your edits after you edited just to spite you, don't fight back. Come to me or Ash and we'll deal with it accordingly. I hope the rest of your night is argument free! Frank-West 03:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Hopefully I helped out. If you want to then check her talk page, and if this keeps going I'll have no choice but to block her. Frank-West 20:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Me too. It really is an awful time fighting with her. Frank-West 23:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It had to be done KSR is blocked for a week. She continued to insult me and you, and said "I DARE you to block me". So I did. Hopefully she will learn from her mistakes and not do this crap again. Frank-West 14:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Apologies for the late response, but I saw the edits, and I see you were right 100%. I was gonna warn her, but Frank-West already blocked her for a week. And hell, she really was asking for it, messing with an admin is pretty stupid. But yeah, she's blocked for a week, problem solved (for now). But I would like to thank you for your maturity level throughout this whole situation. KSR never really seemed to have it. The Yoshiman 97 (talk) 17:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Xbox Live Do you have an Xbox Live account? If so, can I send you a friend request? Thank you, Frank-West 19:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits You have over 500 edits! Congratulations, keep up the good work! =) Frank-West 19:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : I can't wait either! I'm really dying to get a little DR 2 gameplay, although it's disappointing you don't get to play as Frank... And yes, the wiki has been pretty peaceful actually. Frank-West 20:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) We Can Only Hope That's kinda doubtful... Although I wouldn't miss her if she did. Frank-West 01:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : WHOA. I love House Of The Dead but I haven't played it in ages... I can't believe I (Or anyone else) didn't notice that! Good job! Frank-West 03:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand. I do the same thing. Also, she insulted you again and is banned for another three days. I guess she's the "learn from experience" type of person. Although she doesn't seem to learn. Anyway, happy editing! Frank-West 23:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I forgot to ask, what wiki are you an administrator on? I might check it out. Frank-West 13:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I know No need to try and explain yourself, dood! I know you and Frank aren't plotting against KSR. It's fine that you're removing speculative trivia. - Ash Crimson 01:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapons of Choice Yup, that should be changed. I'll fix it right now. The Yoshiman 97 02:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No reverting you revert my edits too much. now just because your sexist and don't want me here that gives you no right and those are weapons their GREAT with. :Hey look, more insults even before the other one. Anyway Mistertrouble, read KSR's talk page. It will exolain some stuff. Thanks, hopefully she LEARNS this time. Although judging from past experience that's very unlikely... Frank-West 04:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Really? You think they'd close down the one that scrub is currently editing? I mean they should.. because ours is better. ^-^ - Ash Crimson 07:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Bunny I think she won't be able to equip a weapon like mostly all pretty girls like Kelly, Sophie, Cheryl, Kelly(Kelly is awsome) *lol shame on you thinking about hot women with guns *shame shame* :D lol and let's call her bunny since Bunny will count as her description and be her temp name until we find her real name :D since bunny is a real name. i waonder if there will be more bunnies I WONDER IF THEY HAVE THE XX STRIP CLUB FROM MY BLOG *O* Candy would kick ass SURVIVOR SUMMARY UPDATE MR.BOSS(REVEALED) LOLs :B 17:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Fausto Yes, those names are weird. Anyway, I found it here. There's probably some other useful stuff there too. - Ash Crimson 19:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Image overwrites Sorry about that. I thought I had given new names to these images. I guess I ended up clicking the replace button by accident.I reuploaded my images with new file names. Sorry for the inconvience. Dengarde 14:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright Alright. If you'd like you can put them back though. At least until the game's released. I just don't want an overload of references on every page. - Ash Crimson 17:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. =] - Ash Crimson 17:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC)